My Turn, part 2
by Maya The Willow Tree
Summary: (Buffy/The X Files)Years after a horrible happening, Xander, Jenny, M&S learn that some of their friends are still alive. But where? And how have they changed?


My Turn 2  
Disclaimer: In part 1  
  
Part 2 by: Huntress POV: Point Of View  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Willow's POV  
Part 2  
Cordelia screamed. She seemed to do that alot lately. I told her to calm down she wouldn't listen to me. I asked her what was wrong. She kept screaming. I couldn't keep calm anymore. I covered my ears and I started to scream with her. After a while we stoped. We were thirsty. I started to cry. I could hear Cordelia crying in the cell next to me. It was somewhat comforting to know that there was someone here with me so that I won't have to die alone. I miss my friends. I hope that they made it. I hope that Buffy made it most of all. I prayed everyday that she had made it. Everyone probably thought that Cordelia and I were dead but I would never give us hope that one day they will find us alive and rescue us. Cordelia has stoped crying. Now she's laughing. I continue to cry.  
  
***  
Buffy's POV  
  
I wake up. I'm in a bed. Where am I. I mumbled. A lady tells me that I'm in hospital. I ask her why. She says that I colapsed at work this morning. I asked her who Angel was. She asked me back. She thinks that I'm still out of it. I told her that I was perfectly fine and had never felt any better. She made me go back to bed. I did. But I still wonder who this Angel guy is.   
  
***  
Xander's POV  
  
Scully smiled and takes a seat next to Jenny. "Hi" we all said in unison. I almost laughed or cried. I missed the old days. When Buffy, Willow and me laughed whenever these kinds of things happened. God I miss the old days.   
  
Scully began to talk. I remember when she first came to us begging for our help to find her partner. She told us that she loved him and that she could never live without him. So being who we were we helped her find her partner. Then I remembered when she and I rescued him she wouldn't tell him. He told her. Oh well at least they're together now.   
  
I still remember that last fight. It was so dark so dead. So many of us died. But practically all of them died, so in a way it was worth it. Although I still don't think that it is worth it that I lost Willow, my best friend and Cordelia, my girl friend. I would give anything to know that they were alive and well.   
  
I still wish that Buffy made it even though I know that she probably died. She was trying to save Angel. I might've hated that bastard but in a way, now I blame us for her death.   
She fell into the Hell Hole but at least Ivy died and we managed to close the Hell Hole forever.  
  
Scully asked me what was wrong. I told her that I was thinking about Buffy, Willow and Cordelia. She smiled and tried to comfort me. I smiled back. Jenny smiled too. We all smiled. Then I told her that I was also thinking about the first time that I met her and her partner and how they got together. She blushed. I almost laughed. I chuckled. She kept blushing.   
  
Mulder entered the room and put his arms around her. They kissed. If Cordelia was still here she would've said 'ew' or 'how sweet' then smiled. I just realised again how much I missed her smile and her kisses. I loved her so much. Then those bastard demons had to kill her and Willow. I missed everything about my friends.  
  
***  
Willow's POV  
  
I finally stopped crying. I heard a scuffling noise. "Is anybody out there?" I screamed. Nobody answered. I colapsed to my knees and began to scream one of Cordelia's screams of madness.   
  
Maybe I was finally going insane. I told myself that I could not go insane just like Cordelia. I had to stay strong. I was our only hope.   
  
I stood up and paced around the room and thought about Xander, Buffy, Jenny and agents Scully and Mulder. Even though I hadn't known them for that long I had become attached to them. I so wanted to see them all again.   
  
I was waiting for that day I always thought about. The day that they would all come in to rescue us and tell us that they had been searching for us. I guess that just about sums up the fact that I must be going crazy.  
  
***  
Buffy's POV  
  
I slept. I was dreaming this is the only peaceful dream that I'd had in ages. I continued to sleep. My dream suddenly side tracked. I screamed. "NO!" I didn't want this to happen. This isn't supposed to happen!  
  
I saw Angel. His face was distorted.   
  
I ran. I screamed. I'm not sure if anybody heard me. I hope they did.   
  
The Angel in my dream ran after me.   
  
My heart rate quickened as I raced though a forest.   
  
I was familiar to me but I didn't remember ever seeing it.   
  
I kept running. For some reason I knew that the man in my dream couldn't be the Angel I saw the other day. I was sure.   
  
I suddenly stoped. I pulled out something from a pocket somewhere. It was wood. It was a stake. That man according to my dream was a vampire.   
  
The man who I knew to be Angel froze in front of me. He looked into my eyes.   
  
"Angel is dead" he said.   
  
I staked him before he was dusted he said my name.   
  
I began to cry. I scolded myself. I didn't even know this man, he tried to kill me, and I cry for him. I felt so stupid. Even though I was thinking this something deeper than me told me that I knew that man. I screamed and I woke up.   
  
When I did I realised that I was still screaming.   
  
A nurse came to the side of my bed and asked if I was okay. I told her that I had just had a nightmare. She asked me what my nightmare was about. I told her.   
  
She made me sleep with the light on.   
  
In a way I'm glad she did.   
  
I slept.   
  
I dreamed nothing.  
  
******** 


End file.
